


I'll Follow You Anywhere

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, New 52, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Tim and Stephanie flirt and kiss on the rooftop. Just any other normal date for those two. Fluffy fluff.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I'll Follow You Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
>  _A kiss where they are unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward._

He had taken her up high for another date. Old Wayne tower may have been missing the top few floors after the Clayface explosion, but there were still other skyscrapers in Gotham to exploit.

Stephanie tugged off her hood and mask when they were high enough, her golden hair spilling out and a river of gold. She grinned, almost manic.

“Yaknow, as far as our dates go this one’s been kinda dull.”

“Dull?” Tim knew she was teasing, but he couldn’t help feeling a little affronted. “I wasn’t aware preventing a bank robbery could be boring.”

“But it was so easy!” Stephanie stepped back, rocking away on her heels. She hopped from air conditioning unit to water tower, hanging upside down. She was on an adrenaline high, and was hunting for a way to use up all that pent up energy. “Let’s go somewhere else.”

Looking up at his girlfriend, seeing her flushed cheeks, heaving chest and that bright smile, Tim could only indulge her.

“Where?” He leapt up to join her on the little perch she made for herself. “Outside of Gotham?”

“You have a plane, right?”

“Access to a plane sure.”

“Then fly me somewhere.”

“Where?”

“Somewhere… somewhere outside the US. Somewhere beautiful and busy where we can run around and have no-one bother us…” A sharp cold wind blew at their hair, temporarily blinding Steph. “Somewhere warm!” She finished, laughing as she fought against the wind the control her locks.

“So not Siberia then?”

“No! Tim I’m serious!” But she was only smiling. “You pick. I’ll follow you wherever.”

“Would you?”

She titled her head and wiggled her eyebrows. “I’d follow you to the moon and back.”

He couldn’t help it anymore and kissed her. She squealed, happy as a lamb, and responded enthusiastically. Tim grabbed her wrists as she reached for him, pushing them back down. Stephanie made an enquiring noise, but Tim was grabbing her neck and deepening the kiss. She sometimes joked about how they didn’t get to neck like teenagers as often as she would have liked, and it seemed Tim was finally hearing her out. It was wet, a little sloppy, and very slow. It made a weird squelching noise that made Tim a little embarrassed when he finally broke away. He swallowed and tried not to laugh at Stephanie. Her eyes were shut and she was smiling dumbly, lips shining in the dim artificial light. After a moment, she licked her lips, and Tim, simple teenager that he was, found it kind of hot.

“So, where are you taking me?” Stephanie asked, finally opening her eyes. Tim continued to stare at her mouth, not quite listening. “Tim—”

He kissed her again to cut her off, happily frustrated that she was not easily deterred.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Tumblr 14th February 2020.


End file.
